Fire
by twihard12341885
Summary: After No return or contact form Edward,  Bella Wants something abit more adult in her and Jake's relationship. Little does she know that Jake wants the same. Mature readers only due to LEMONY FRESH SMUT. :D review and request situations! x
1. Wanting the same thing

**BELLA POV**

'Jake! Don't you DARE!' I giggled playfully at him as we play-fighted in the back of Charlie's cruiser on the way to the store. Charlie had always wanted this; for us to be together. It's been nearly a year since Edward left. I needed Jake. Things had always been so easy and natural.

Last week, I kissed him. It wasn't much. He was nervous and shocked out of his brain I think. He was good at movement but he pulled back when I thrust my tongue into his mouth and began to rub my hands up and down his back. I wanted him in a way more... grown up than kissing and play-fighting in the back of my father's car. I don't know if he knew that or was just pretending not to.

Jake came back to my house after Charlie had drove us to the store and back. (my Truck's engine blew last night.) We'd eaten dinner with Charlie in near-silence, with a few glances at each other throughout the meal. I'd led him to my room and we'd sat on my bed talking. When Jake left the room shortly, my mind began to wonder wildly. I envisioned him straddling me, kissing me fiercely with his hands all over me. The very thought made my heart pound against my ribs and my cheeks blaze with Crimson. He looked only slightly suspicious when he re-entered with our Drinks. I wonder what He must of thought..

Later that evening, after Jake had left, I decided to jump in the shower. Charlie was called to the station so I wondered out of the bathroom freely naked and dripping. I wrapped a towel around myself and flopped on the bed. A blast of Jacob's scent exploded from the cushions he'd been sat on whilst here earlier. My mind flicked through images of him again. My heart pounded with energy once more as I shrugged off the towel and cupped my breast with my right hand. I imagined it was Jake touching me and thrust my hand between my legs...

**JAKE POV**

Bella was different. I was at hers earlier and left the room. All I heard was her breathing get faster and her heart going crazy. I thought about her all the time. I wanted her so much. I wanted to be with her in more ways than what I at least _think _she wants to. I had to leave because of patrolling but I thought I should stop by her house to see if she was okay.

When I arrived, the house was in near black. Maybe she wasn't there? Victoria's still after her I thought, I needed to make sure she was there. I climbed up the tree next to her bedroom with little effort. I went to knock on her window when I froze mid-action. That's when I saw.

My Bella, sat naked on her bed, caressing her own breast. A heat inside me begin to build as I scanned over her perfect body. Her breasts were perk with pink erect nipples. Her skin was milky and smooth. I wanted to be the one pleasuring her. My hands touching her, My lips kissing her.

I froze once more. Bella had plunged her hand between her legs, rubbing herself feverishly whilst gasping for air. I could feel myself harden and I begin to moan at watching her pleasure herself.

'Jake! Faster Jake!' She panted. She was thinking about **me. **I watched in amazement as she continued to rub the sensitive spot I had been told about. She fell back on the bed, her back arching and her heart beating faster than I had ever heard it. That's when she screamed my name and collapsed on the bed, trembling. I couldn't watch any more. I opened the window.

**BELLA POV**

I thought of Jake as I used two of my fingers to rub myself fast and hard, thinking it was him who was touching me. I panted Jakes name out over and over and came to my release when I fell backwards onto the bed screaming his name with more passion than I had ever held for Edward. Then I heard the window creak open.

Oh god. Not Jake. Anyone but him to be watching me. Actually, This may play to my advantage I thought Lustfully.

He didn't even speak, just charged across the room with bare animal hunger in his eyes. He pushed me back onto the bed as I went to sit up and cover myself. He swung one leg over me before I could process what was happening and kissed me, exploring my mouth urgently with his tongue. Even though His skin was blazing, my nipples hardened once more against his Sculpted chest. He moaned into my mouth at the sensation as I growled into his. I hadn't realised, but there was something hard and solid between my legs, getting wet by the still flowing juices of my ecstasy a few seconds ago. It was **Jake. ** I rocked my hips into the hard thing and Jake moaned into my ear with such passion that I then knew what he wanted. It was what I wanted. In those few seconds, we both knew.

I practically ripped his cut-offs down his legs, I wanted him so much. I wanted him inside me, pounding me until we both screamed. He let me flip him over and I took his perfect form into my mind. I looked into his eyes and he gulped.

'Bella, please. I love you.' he whispered.

'I love you too Jake.' And I opened my legs and sat down on his pulsating erection. It entered me with ease and I didn't feel even the slightest twinge of pain. He lifted his hips to meet me thrust for thrust whilst licking my breasts. He flipped us back over so he was on top of me again and lifted both my legs up onto his shoulders to push into me harder. My whole body was on fire, between my legs, my skin, my heart , my brain. Everything burned. Jake continued to pound into me, pull out and then pound again. His throbbing erection leaving softly then pushing in with force and determination. I could feel another release around the corner so I pulled my legs down and flipped us again so I was sitting on his hard erection once more. Jake Had his hands gripped around my hips, and was lifting me and pushing me down so he could enter me harder and deeper.

'Fuck. Bella! ARGH!' he screamed into the empty house as he was nearing his release..

The fire in me built up, It was coming, Jake lifted, Jake pushed, Our hips met, that one..last...time..

we screamed into each others bodies, Jakes fiery liquid shot up inside me, My own juices flowed once more. This was heaven. I kissed Jake and a climbed off him slowly and lay panting next to him on the bed as both our juices leaked out onto the bed covers.


	2. Such a tease

I was stood downstairs making dinner when Jake arrived Last Night had been one of the best nights of my existence. I couldn't wait to be with Jake like that again soon. I worked hard on concentrating on the pan I was stirring, and not Jake's arms interlacing around my waist.

'No. Charlie's gonna be home any minute..' I sighed dejectedly as he started to lick and kiss my neck.

'It's fine..' He whispered and moved his hands down the sides of my torso, sweeping past the sides of my breasts purposefully. I began to breath heavily but I shook my head. He kissed my cheek and hugged me instead of what he originally had planned.

'Ok.. But don't think I'm not gonna tease you Bells..' He chuckled, reaching through my legs from behind me and brushing his fingers briefly against my already throbbing centre.

'Shush you. I'll be the one teasing.' I answered playfully.

Later at dinner, Jake was sat to the left of me on one side of the table opposite Charlie. It was a easy-breezy meal and I thought Jake had forgotten about his...promise from earlier. That was, until I felt Jake's left hand stroking my knee. I tried to push his hand away whilst still being sly. I should Of known that wouldn't do anything, I'm hardly strong enough. Jake just moved his hand slowly towards my crotch, caressing and pinching playfully. That was when I regretted wearing a skirt that day.

His skilled fingers reached my panties and before I had the idea to leave the table to save this embarrassment, Two of them began to rub me through the damp lace. All the time, Jake was still making pleasant conversation with Charlie. It was only when Jake somehow got under the fabric and pushed two fingers inside of me that I began to rock my pelvis into his hand under the table. He thrusted his fingers quickly, but not visibly in and out of me. In and out. I was just about to get the release I craved and then he stopped. HE'D STOPPED.He simply pulled his fingers away and placed his hand on his own leg. Well, He wasn't getting away with that one. I moved my right hand, with my left still occupying a fork, On to his crotch. I could tell that my juices had turned him on, as the denim was bulging evidently. I ran my slender fingers over the bulge and Jake spluttered at the surprise response. I grasped his erection in my hand over the fabric and teased him by squeezing and stroking him. This was a war sure to carry on upstairs.

After dinner, I led Jake to my room, And Charlie got called into work again. I slapped his bicep for teasing at dinner.

'we could of got CAUGHT!' I laughed.

'I did warn you.' He just laughed back, taking me into a bear-like embrace. We stayed like that for a few minutes, when I slid my hand down Jake's back. He mirrored the motion on me. I looked up to find him looking intently down into my eyes.

'I love you Bella.' he whispered

'I love you Jake.' I said, not looking away from his deep brown eyes for a moment. Jake picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his lower back. He walked to the bed and sat down so I sat on his lap. He reached up to kiss me at that point and the world hazed. He stroked up and own the length of my back and simultaneously lifted my shirt over my head as I went to remove his. The timing was almost comical but the ever growing passion of the kiss distracted me from laughing. Jake removed his own top swiftly after removing mine and the kiss went deeper. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and reached for the clasp of my black lace bra. He un-clicked it skillfully, and my nipples erected at the heat of the situation. Jake's arousal beneath my lap became obvious and I squeezed my thighs tighter around him. The kiss became urgent, with both of us exploring eachother's mouths and touching every part of eachother we could reach. We needed to touch more.

Jake lifted me off of his lap then to remove his jeans whilst never breaking the deep kiss. I went to remover my skirt but Jake's hands stopped mine, only to remove my skirt himself. Jake led me to the bed and lay down, pulling me on top of him. Why did we still have our underwear on? I pulled Jake's off slowly, to reveal his throbbing erection standing proud. I hadn't noticed last time, But he was pretty big. From what I had seen, he was definitely of the...large side. I quickly followed with removing my own and I climbed on top of him again, Only to let him flip us over so he was between my parted legs. This time was going to be different.

JAKE POV

I was here again, Just about to make love to my Bella once more. I was between her legs, the wet tip of me just between her folds. I slowly plunged my throbbing erection into her hot wet arousal. I drew back slowly and pushed into her slowly again. The whole length of me was taken in and I pulled the whole length out again to repeat the motion. I bent my head down to suckle on Bella's erect nipple whilst still pushing slowly in and out of her. I rubbed her centre whilst still pushing into her. My body was aching for me to go faster,so I upped the the pace very slowly, starting with a thrust every two seconds, then a thrust per second. Before I knew it, I was pounding into her at a high speed again.

'Bella..' I moaned loudly and Bella screamed my name over and over, only making me speed up even more so.

'Harder!' She commanded me, panting. I obeyed, thrusting deeper and harder, again and again. into her flowing liquids. She lifted her hands above her head to push against her headboard so we met harder each time. She rocked her pelvis into mine, her arousal rubbing just above my erection.

Everything got suddenly faster still, We pushed harder. I thrusted myself into her harder. In and out, in and out. I knew we were both getting there...

'YES!' we both screamed in unison as the pressure building up in my erection exploded inside of my Sweet Bella's body. Her juices began to flow once more.

This can not get better I thought to myself, Pulling out of her and mine combined wetness to kiss Bella's lips.


	3. Communications

**JAKE POV**

I was lay on my bed, thinking about last night with Bella. I couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt to be with her like that. To be inside her, giving her pleasure. I couldn't come over tonight to see her because she had an essay that was due in. But I wanted to be with her right now, touching her again, caressing her in all the right spots to make her squirm beneath my touch. I thought about Bella lying under me, her legs parted, screaming my name. I reached down to find myself already slightly hard at just the thought of her. I needed to do something. I couldn't see her but I needed to be with her. Maybe I could of just imagined, but I had a better idea. That was when I dialled the number..

'hello.' Bella's voice on the end

'hey.' I answered huskily

'are you okay? You sound..'

'listen, Bella, I really want to be there right now. Can't I come over?' I interrupted

'No. Charlie's here.'

'but I'm already...thinking about you and I can't stop.'

'what can I do?' she asked suggestively

'talk to me.' I breathed down the phone

'about what? ...What I dreamed about last night?'

'only if It was...'

'yes, it definitely was.' she panted slightly down the phone

'tell me about it.' I asked, my pants bulging more at the idea

'well, you were lay on top of me, I was rubbing my wetness over your hard cock...'

'Shit Bella...' The bulge grew even more

'and you fucked me so hard. You were pushing your hard wet cock in and out of me so fast. I was screaming your name and you were screaming mine..' I had to release myself from my jeans at that point. I lifted my erection out, and begin to pump myself hard, my hand going swiftly up and down the wet shaft.

'Bella..' I panted, imagining I was going in and out of her. 'Touch yourself. Think that it's me'

'OK Jake, What should I do to myself?'

'Rub yourself hard.'

'...ah, this feels so good.' she sighed, her voice becoming shaky at her movement.

'So, remember, it's me doing this..' I corrected her. '_what am I doing to you?_'

'Your pushing three of your fingers in and out of my hot wetness. OH GOD you feel so fucking good..' she whispered. I could hear the faint sound of her pumping herself over the phone. 'what else would you do to me?' she begged, wanting more..

'I would lick you until you came, screaming my name. I would shove my hard cock into you and pound you until we came together. Fuck Bella, I really want to be there with you now.' I was pumping myself harder than ever, moaning into the phone I had in my left hand.

'Jake, I don't think I'm going to last much longer..' she panted heavily.

'Me neither babe. Cum with me.' I practically screamed

'Jake, I can't..' I could hear the sound of wet movement get faster and more urgent. 'fuck me Jake! Harder! Faster!' she cried

'URGH! I'm fucking you so hard' I screamed back, still pumping my hard wet erection.

'I'm coming..' she screamed 'YESS JAKE!' She screeched

'BELLA!' my hot liquid shot out of me and my body trembled and I collapsed backwards on my bed. There was about a minute of silence whilst we both caught our breath.

'Oh god Jake.' She panted

'I know. You are amazing.'

'I've never done that to myself before..'

'Me neither. I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Of course.'


	4. Floor

**BELLA POV**

Oh great. Rain. As always. And why the HELL didn't I have my coat with me again! Urgh. That means a walk home from the store in just a shirt.

I drudged along the pavement with my arms folded- white tees have a reputation to becoming...non-existent in this weather. Damn it.

'Bella? Hey Bella!' I turned my head automatically towards voice from the road. I looked up to see Jake was calling me from his car. I ran quickly, my arms still folded, up to him, and got in.

'Hey Jake' I sighed once sat in the passenger seat, my arms still folded.

'Hey Bells. Forget your coat?' He chuckled. I tried to glare at him, but even I found my incompetence funny. Jake leaned over and placed his hands either side of my face, to plant a delicate kiss on my lips. It was just a gentle, lingering touch of the lips...a hesitation on both parts as we touched. He leaned back to look my in the eyes then leaned in for another. The next kiss went deeper, our mouths moulding around the other. His tongue flicked against my lip and our bodies melted together as I dropped my arms from my chest, revealing a rather indecent bare chest under the soaked shirt- no bra.

When we peeled away from each other, Jake's eyes immediately dropped. He bit his lip and almost growled at me from under his thick lashes. His eyes were glazed with lust: the look made my heart beat faster straight away. Jake said nothing, he just turned to the steering wheel and drove in silence towards his house..

I thought I had done something because Jake didn't usually respond like this. When We arrived outside Jake's house, he stopped the engine and turned to me. He leaned over to kiss me again, this time exploring with his hands more. He caressed the length of my back and my fingers were knotted in his hair. As the kiss went deeper, Jake's hands dug themselves under the front of my wet shirt and were plucking at my erect nipples, which were obvious under the damp thin fabric. He growled into my mouth. The sensation made me arch my back and tingle with pleasure. He pulled back from the kiss and pushed my back against the window of the car masterfully. Then he lifted my shirt above my head. My stomach did a flip at where I knew this would end up. Even though I didn't want him to stop, A voice in my head spoke a loud.

'Jake.. your dad...'

'...Is out fishing.' He breathed, between kissing my bare skin. My breathing was ragged and rushed. He moved his hands down my back and under my ass, to pick me and lift me onto his lap. I tugged at Jake's shirt, but when I had no success he removed it himself. Our bare chests grazed against each other and the kiss became urgent and was laced with want and lust. I ground my hips into his and Jake moaned into my mouth. He opened his car door and hitched my legs around his waist. He carried me to his front door with little effort.

When we were inside, Jake lay me down on the couch. He knelt down by the side of it and ducked down to take one of my arousal-hardened nipples into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it and cupped my left breast in his hand. I could feel my crotch get damp and start throbbing.

'Jake..' I moaned. 'Stop teasing...' I sighed with pleasure. He let go of my nipple and started to lick and nip his way down my stomach, leaving a trail of heat behind him. I went to pull my trousers off but Jake stopped me. He tutted and removed them himself. I parted my legs, indicating where I wanted him the most. He kissed my inner thigh all the way up to my panties..

'God Bella. Your so wet.' he mumbled, just before going to lick my swollen bud through the saturated lace. I moaned under his touch, but I wanted his tongue inside of me, not teasing the _outside_.

'Jake.. do it properly.' I growled at him.

'Do what properly?' he asked innocently, between licks.

'You know what I mean' I was becoming more and more frustrated with him.

'Do I? What do you want me to do Bella?' He asked playfully. I just shook my head: telling him over the phone and in this situation were two different things.

'What do you want me to do to you?' He re-phrased, licking more feverishly.

'I want you to take my panties off.' -easy enough to say. He obliged. 'and I want you to lick me.'

'Lick you where?'

'...Between my legs.' Jake licked my thighs as if that was what I meant. 'No Jake. Not there.'

'where then babe?' He giggled

'there.' I indicated with my hand to my slick bud.

'Oh. There.' He licked slowly then quickly on the sensitive spot, sucking on it. My body quivered under his lips.

'yes Jake! Fuck! That's it! There!' I cursed. He stopped and suddenly thrust his silky tongue into my opening, lapping up my juices. He pulled it out again and then thrust it back in. I couldn't take much of this, I wanted more.

I pushed Jake away and jumped off the sofa onto Jake, knocking him onto his back. I tugged at his belt. Jake was astonished, and I enjoyed being in charge for a change. I tugged his jeans down and had no need to pull his underwear down afterwards- He wasn't wearing any. I straddled His hips and used my hand to plunge his pulsating erection into my opening. I ground against him when his entire erection was inside me, and then I bounced my weight up and down on him. Jake went deeper into me than ever and thrusted with so much force I had to have my hands under his back to keep me from flying off with each thrust. He cursed and moaned loudly into my breasts which were bouncing in his face.

'Fuck Bella! Baby! Right there... Right -_thrust- _ THERE!' he gasped for air as he shoved himself harder into me.

'Jake! Yes!' I screamed between my ragged breaths. His hands were kneading my ass cheeks and lifting me up and pushing me down with each new pound. I sat up on his erection and let my torso fall backwards. The tip of Jake's erection hit a new angle inside me and I trembled on top of him.

'OH MY FUCKI... JAKEE!' I cursed with the sheer pleasure of this new spot being hit repeatedly.

I could feel Jake's erection getting thicker and the pressure building up in us both.

'Bella... I'm gunna...BELLLAAAA!' he screamed, his eyes rolling back in his head and his body trembling..'

'JAKE! I'M NOT DONE!' I screeched at him, still bouncing as his hot liquid shot up into me. He reached his hand down to rub my bud fiercely to get me to my to my climax quicker. My body jolted and The new lubricant inside of me ran down Jake's length, which was partly still inside of me. I collapsed into Jake's chest and He rubbed my back as we lay on his floor.


	5. Movie seduction

Urgh. I didn't particularly want to sit through this film. Jake had insisted We come and see it at the movies on the first showing. The cinema was practically empty bar two or three men in their twenties sat on the front row, whilst we were at the back.

I left for the bathroom about 4 times just in the first half hour I was so uninterested in the plot. Jake got agitated, but I couldn't moan to leave as he hadn't had much time off from pack-work recently. Plus, Me and Jake hadn't been...intimate in a few weeks I'd started dressing more revealingly. Tonight, I was wearing a rather short pleated skirt that ended barely mid-thigh and a very low V-necked Blouse to match. He was all I craved for, day and night. If I had my way, I would weld our bodies together. I felt as if I was lacking a part of myself was Jake wasn't touching me in some way. All of me physically _ached_ when he wasn't around. I had to resort to my own hands a few days ago, which were no way near as good as Jacob in any way. My climax had been rather, well, anticlimactic. I just wanted some attention.

After the 5th trip to the ladies room, And sat down by Jake in the cinema. I looked across to see him completely wrapped in the gunshots and cursing on the screen. This was hopeless. I wish we hadn't come I thought to myself. If I'd said no, we could have been at my house right now. Without thinking, I moved my hand across and lay it on Jake's high inner thigh. He chuckled quietly, looking down only very briefly at my hand and then returning his gaze to the screen. I manoeuvred myself under his arm and snuggled close to his chest, my hand still in place. I traced patterns on his muscular stomach with my free hand and he shivered lightly under my touch. Finally. Some kind of response. I Moved the hand on his thigh up and down subtly, nearing to his crotch (without touching anything) and then back down again. His breathing increased slightly. Damn it. What do I have to _do_!

I sighed and actually watched some of the film for about 10 minutes when I looked up at Jake. Nothing. I moved one of my hands to the bottom of his shirt, pushing my cold hands onto the fiery skin of his stomach. He closed his eyes and to my intense surprise lent down to kiss me and tear his attention away from the film. He kissed with passion, something that also surprised me. He lent across with his free hand to grasp my waist, and in doing so clamped his thighs around my hand. The kiss made me forget to breath and when he released me, there was a moisture between my legs. 'Jake.. Can we..'

'Let's go.' He interrupted, nearly panting himself.

'Where?' I giggled, we'd never done it outside of our homes before..

'Meet me in the men's bathroom- two minutes.' He whispered breathlessly with a devilish grin on his face. He stood up and left, crashing his lips down on mine one more time before leaving.

I swallowed in my seat, breathing heavily. I patted down my hair and perked my breasts in preparation. I'm sure I left well before the settled 'two minutes' were up but I had been craving this.

I made sure no-one was around when I walked into the men's room. Jake was stood leaning against one of the sinks with lust-heavy eyes. He charged across to the door where I was standing and hitched my thighs around his waist. I could feel Jake had been needing this too from what I felt between his legs. He sat me on the side which the sinks where in and kissed me fiercely. His tongue thrust into my mouth with urgency. We didn't kiss for long before Jake pulled away, I guess foreplay wasn't an option in situations like this.

The next thing I knew Jake was reaching up my skirt to pull my already soaked panties down and threw them across the room. He then repeated the action on himself with his pants and underwear, but only pulling them down to his ankles. His erection was definitely prominent, standing proud and ready. Jake hooked his arm around the small of my back, pulling me so I was on the very edge of the side. He held his erection in his hand and pushed my knees thighs far apart with the other.

'Oh god Bella. I wanted to fuck you this whole time baby' He pushed his hot pulsating erection into my soaking opening. Just the intrusion made me moan and my eyes roll back. It were as if I were an elastic band, being stretched for weeks and finally being able to spring back. Jake pulled out and was pushing himself back into me again and again, his hand still on the small of back, pulling me to him with each urgent thrust. 'Fuck Bella... I've wanted you for so long. Ugh' He panted as I locked my ankles around his back and clenched my thighs around his hips. I knew doing this made me tighter inside, increasing the sensations for both of us. This was confirmed as Jake let out an animalistic growl and buried his head in my chest, biting down on my breast. I pushed my hips into Jake's hard with each plunge into my depths.

'Fuck Bella' he moaned into my bare skin revealed by my blouse. My whole body was quivering in ecstasy. Me and Jake sighed together as I put my arms out behind me, knocking a tap on, which made warm water spray onto me and Jake. I lent my whole body backwards, with Jake's arm supporting me so I didn't bang my head on the wall behind me. As I leant back, Jake's hardness hit the glorious spot again. I wasn't going to last much longer now but Jake continued to plough into me and then out again, grunting with pleasure each time.

'Jake..' I warned him. He shook his head. I knew this meant he was near too. He lifted my legs from around his waist with his free hand and lifted them onto his shoulders, making me fall backwards into the over-flowing sink. He Pounded me again, pushing himself in and then pulling himself out faster than ever. _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. _

'Yes... That's..Oh my.. HARDER!' I screeched. He obeyed. It felt more like he was vibrating inside me rather than pulling out and pushing in again. I guess he had stamina as a werewolf.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!' He panted. My climax was just.._thrust..._out..._thrust_...of..._thrust..._reach. Jake pushed harder and I bit down on my lip.

'Say my name.' He commanded.

'Jake! Fuck Me Jacob. Harder!' I screamed at him. He grunted and I knew. Just.. one...last...

I let out an adulterated scream as we exploded together. Our bodies jolted and I shook with Jacob as His Hot juices shot into my depths.

'I love you.' I sighed, coming down from my high, Jacob still inside me.

'I love you.' He panted back.

The Jake pulled himself out of me finally, Letting our juices leak out and kissed my lips softly.

_That _was worth the wait.


End file.
